A Lewd Roblox World
by BlissfulSinner
Summary: It's a new, hot, heated, and sexy time in the world of Roblox. It seems like everyone can't keep their hands to themselves. Is it because of Selena Gomez's hit song? Or is it a deep lustful love?
1. RT's Point of View

It was a sunny day outside; the clouds were a pure white, the wind was a soft breeze, the sun was shining. Today was the day that RT, Checker, and Neo were going to have a picnic! RT was packing the sandwiches, made with extra mayo (He loved the white stuff). Checker decided to bring some of his homemade potato salad because he read online that it cures cancer. Neo was bringing desert. They've all waiting for this day since they decided on it.

It was about a quarter till 2. RT decided it was time to go to the park now, Neo and Checker might be getting started without him. When he arrived at the park he saw them both sitting on the blanket he had knitted them last weekend.

"Awh, guys!," RT Smiled at them, "You two are so cute! I love having friends like you!"

The two boys stopped their conversation and looked up at RT, "Oh hey."

"Oh hey?" RT dropped his smile, and gave them a menacing look, "Is that all you have to say to me?"

The boys immediately ran up to RT and apologized. They both sat down beside RT on the blanket and rubbed him through his pants as if to apologize. RT wanted to hold back his voice but he couldn't. A public park? This was extremely dirty even for him, but he didn't care. RT pulled out his 2 inch cock and wiggled it around in front of the two boys. "Suck it, both of you." RT demanded. Checker went right at it, for he heard that cum was a cure for wrinkly skin and he didn't want wrinkled skin. Neo, however, was a bit reluctant. If he did this here would Jesus forgive him for his sins? RT noticed Neo hesitating to take his cock. He shoved Checker out of the way, grabbed Neo's hair, and shoved Neo's mouth down onto his cock. RT thrusted into his mouth, telling him that it was punishment. Checker watched the horror unfolding before him.

"You two are just my cum dumpsters, nothing more." RT scolded.


	2. Noodle's Point of View

Noodle groaned as he began getting up from his bed. The one thing he hated the most was mornings. Last night he didn't get much sleep due to his loud ass neighbor, RT. Noodle moved into this apartment building a few weeks ago thinking it'd be a wonderful place since it looked really well kept, but the walls between the bedrooms of each apartment were thin. He assumed it was a sick prank by the owners of the apartments. Noodle leaned over and read his alarm clock. It was almost 2 o'clock. He decided he shouldn't sleep in any longer and got up fully and prepared for the day. As he was making his late breakfast/lunch he heard a knock at the door. He went to open it.

"Hey, neighbor!" It was RT.

"What the fuck do you want?" Noodle said, clearly irritated to receive this visit.

"..I just wanted to know if you had any mayo? I'm making sandwiches for my picnic and I ran out."

"Didn't you just go shopping yesterday?"

"I did, but I use about ¼ a jar for each sandwich." RT seriously loved the white stuff. He was completely serious.

"Ugh, whatever," Noodle went inside and fetched RT a jar of mayo, "here you mayo lover."

"You can come to the park if you want to... with me and my friends." Noodle denied RT's offer and shut the door and continued onto his normal day, unaware of what would go down at the park. He went back into his room and opened up the closet. Inside was a doll he invented himself. It looked just like him. He pulled the doll back and laid it on the bed. He turned it on.

"Hello, Master!" The doll looked excited.

"Hello, my cute Noodle!" Noodle ran his fingers through the doll's hair. The doll then laid down on it's back and opened its legs. It knew what was coming. Noodle got out his lube and started fingering the doll's tight ass. It was just like a humans. When Noodle was able to finally slip 3 fingers in he removed them, lubed up his cock, and slowly slid it in Noodle's ass. Noodle's ass clenched around Noodle's cock and to Noodle it felt absolutely amazing. He didn't need anyone else to please him. Noodle began thrusting harder into Noodle until the doll's moaning function came on. It was made with per-recorded moans of himself. Noodle loved the tightness of his creation, with each thrust it sent a shiver down his spine. Squirt Squirt. Noodle filled Noodle's ass with his cum. Noodle pulled out and pulled the doll's head down to his wet cock. He put his cock in Noodle's mouth until it was all clean. He sighed, it was time to pack it back up. He shut Noodle off and took him back into the closet.

"You can come out anytime, my sweet, I know I did." Noodle shut the closet and returned to the rest of his day.


End file.
